


How Merlin could have been found out but wasn't

by Marriott23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ways Merlin could have been found out</p><p>Ch1-A Druids calls out to Merlin<br/>Ch2-Arthur's sees Agravaine die<br/>Ch3-Borden and Merlin are overheard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"My lord," a voice said behind them. Merlin and Arthur turned to find a young sorcerer behind them. 

"Yes," Arthur replied his eyes sweeping the area for an attack. His eyes were drawn to focus on the man when he spoke again. 

"Your pardon, your majesty but I was speaking to Lord Emrys." The sorcerer said his eyes flicking to Merlin who was making rapid gestures to stop. 

Merlin froze as the king turned towards him but the movement had been caught. "Merlin?" Arthur asked slowly. 

Merlin looked at the sorcerer before them. "Go in peace and speak of this to no one."

"But Lord Emrys…" The man started to say but a glare stopped him. He glanced at Arthur before disappearing in a whirlwind. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked again. His eyes fixed on his manservant. 

"He was mad Arthur. Nothing about it was true." 

"You still can't lie Merlin."

Merlin glared at him before sighing. "Fine Arthur just remember you asked. I am the last dragon lord, the greatest warlock ever to roam the earth and I am Emrys. I have the power over life and death, the guardian of the cup of life, the destiny and doom of Morgana and the man who protects you to the end."

Arthur laughed nervously but the man before him remained motionless. "The end?"

"The moment you die, Arthur. You are the once and future king and you will return and when you do I will be waiting for you." Merlin said and then he gasped and looked down at the sword in his gut. With a deep breath he pulled the sword out and knelt at Arthur's feet. 

"Emrys means immortal Arthur. I will wait forever for you to return. Do not feel the need to seek vengeance on me for I will suffer eternity for you." 

Arthur picked the sword up off the floor. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am yours. Only yours and I am magic. You realise what you have don't you Arthur." The king shook his head slowly his eyes never leaving Merlin, "You have the allegiance of magic itself."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have magic," Aggravaine said stumbling to his feet. 

"I was born with it," Merlin hissed his gaze stoney. He wasn't going to let this conversation distract him, it wasn't going to happen. He needed to get back to Arthur quickly.  

"So it's you. You are Emrys." Aggravaine said as he slowly stashed this information away to tell Morgana. Once he had killed Emrys she would have no problems. 

"That is what the Druids call me." Merlin said trying to give the appearance of lowering his guard. 

"And you've been at court all this time. At Arthur's side. How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin."

Aggravaine lunged forward with a dagger in his outstretched hand. Without a word, Merlin flung up both hands and with a flash of gold the man flew backwards. 

The body landed against the rocks and Merlin watched as the man's last breath left him in a mist. He strode forward barely glancing at the body before heading towards the tunnel and the he froze. 

Standing in the tunnels mouth was Arthur. Unshed tears glistened in the king's eyes which were fixed on Merlin. As the man walked a step closer the king recoiled. 

"What did you hear, Arthur?" Merlin asked cautiously. He waited but no reply came at all. "Arthur," he prompted gently. 

"Why Merlin? Of all people I thought you would never betray me."

"Sire I never," Merlin started and then he sighed. "I would never harm you or Camelot. I protect you and always will until the day I die."

A flash of gold brought Aggravaine's dagger to his hand and he held it over his heart. He pressed down slightly drawing blood. "Give the word Arthur and I will plunge it into my own chest for you."

Arthur's eyes widened and yet he still remained silent. Then, "No Merlin. I do not want that. Just come with me an I'll figure it out. I always do don't I." The smile on his face was slightly forced but it was the best Merlin would get so he took it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dragons are magical creatures they belong to no man. They are for the benefit of all." Merlin said backing up quickly and tumbling to the floor. 

"What do you know?" Borden sneered thrusting his torch at Merlin. "You are but a serving boy."

"I am the last dragon lord and I am warning you. Leave this egg alone." He said and the power that rumbled through his voice froze Borden for a moment. 

Then Borden moved to attack with the torch and Merlin threw him backwards without a thought.

"A nice ruse, Merlin," a voice said and he turned to see Arthur and the knights. The king was staring at him as though both pleased and displeased and not sure which go express.  

"Bring us along next time though, hey." Gwaine said from the king's side. His eyes fixed on the egg in wonder. 

"How did you throw him? You don't have the strength." Arthur said looking at where the dead man lay. 

"It's all the luging you equipment around," Percival said with a shrug as though the fact was unimportant. Which it was as far as he knew?

Arthur looked like he wanted to push the point but Merlin was only just beginning to struggle to his feet. Instead he reached down to pick up a stone as started to stride purposefully towards the egg. "Let's just destroy it and get out of here."

"No," Merlin said stepping in from of the egg. He wobbled slightly on his feet but was otherwise fine. "The egg is not to be harmed, Arthur."

"Merlin," the king said as if explaining something to a child, "dragons are dangerous. The last one attacked Camelot remember."

"It didn't do it again," Merlin muttered and he received a sharp glare. 

"That's because I killed it," Arthur said rolling his eyes. 

"If you say so, sire"

"Are you saying I didn't kill it?"

Merlin glanced away, "my point is Arthur that this dragon wont attack Camelot."

"Merlin…" Arthur began but he was cut off by Gwaine. 

"It wasn't a ruse was it. You really are the last dragon lord."

A small nod confirmed the fact. Arthur's rage increased to breaking point. "You're telling me your a dragon lord. Why then did we travel to a cave to fetch a half mad man? Why did it matter all that happened was the old man died."

"A dragon lord's powers only pass onto his son," Merlin began slowly. 

"When he dies," Gwaine said and they all turned to look at him. "What I do know some things?" He protested indignantly at their surprise.

"The man. He was your father?" Arthur said softly and Merlin nodded. "And I told you he was not worth your tears. I'm sorry Merlin."

"Can I have that in writing?" Merlin asked with a smile. 

"No," came the abrupt reply. 

"Prat." Merlin said still smiling. 

"I suppose you want the egg," Arthur said glancing a it. 

"It is my duty, Arthur. I promise it will never harm Camelot."

"Fine then. Take the egg," Arthur said and he turned away. "Meet us by the horses,"he added before he left with the knights."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading this. If you want more of these reveal docs to be posted please comment and I will write some more. I'm not sure of they're any good so any other comments would be welcome. 
> 
> In ch2 and ch3 I tried to keep the first section close to the words used but I apologise if I made a mistake. 
> 
> Again thank you and please comment


End file.
